The Rose Dominion and the Goblet of Fire
by taintedangel311
Summary: What happens if 4 rhode knights, along with a girl dominion goes to Hogwarts? After bumping into the Golden Trio literally , they are involved in the evil plan of Voldemort. Anise, having unexpectanly been chosen to enter the tournament, is stuck in the spotlight as the 'Dominion with amazing powers'. With a mix of a lot of unrequited loves and adventure, will Hogarts be the same?


Hello~~

I got too bored...and creative... :P I mean, my head so going to forget this in a while so I'm going to write it now. I was going to start it later, but I'm afraid that I'll forget it. Because of the brainless me -.-...

Hope you enjoy it!~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Barajou no Kiss

Chapter 1: COMMENCE THE TRANSFER :3

I skipped happily as I hummed a tune. I noticed that my friends were lagging behind, so I turned to them. My rosey hair flew around me.

"Hurry up you guys! We have to buy more things!" I called over to the group of teens who were struggling with the many items in their hands.

"Geez, Anise. Can't you at least help hold some of the stuff?" the red haired one inquired.

I smiled, "Well, thank you for being such gentleman, Kaede. That includes everyone, too." Behind him was a young man with golden hair, "I-I'm fine, as long as your happiness shines within me." I sweat dropped, typical Tenjoh.

"How about this, I'll go inside the next place and buy the other things while you guys rest at the tables there." I volunteered as I pointed to the tables at a ice cream parlour. "While you guys are at it, you guys can eat ice cream." They still looked concerned, which made me sigh. I went behind them and pushed them forwards. "Oh, come on, I'll be fine. Just get some rest."

"Umm, I'll go with you, Anise." The blue haired out inquired. I pouted, "But…"

"Just let Seiran go with you." The black haired one commanded.

"Let's go, Anise-sama, before Mitsuki blows." Whispers Seiran as I watch Mitsuki emit a dark aura.

Seiran and I entered the book store, which was just across the ice cream store. Inside were students and their parents browsing through several books. It seemed like an old place, but it smelt of brand new books. I looked at our list and walked the a book shelf to look for our study books. Behind me, I heard some people arguing. "Potter, must you always flash that hideous scar of yours?" some guy said.

This Potter responded hotly, "It's sort of hard not to notice the huge scratch on my forehead."

I sighed, it was so tense, I don't want to be in this.

"Hey Seiran, can you-?" I was starting to say before I didn't see him beside me. He was no where in sight. I thought calmly, Seiran probably saw something interesting for his research. Once I gather everything for school for everyone, I'll just go look for him in the store. One of the books on the list was up on the top shelf. I just barely got it, but I lost my balance and tumbled into the people behind me, who were still arguing. I bumped into the one that insulted Potter's scar.

"What?! Who in bloody hell are you?!" the guy said as he twisted me so that I faced him. The guy had icy blue eyes and white hair, which gave me the shivers. He looked shocked and pulled his hands away, "S-sorry, I should get going anyways. See you later, Potter, Weasley, Mudblood."

I shook my head, "No, I should be sorry." I turned to look at the other arguers and saw them shocked. I blushed and bowed at them, "I-I'm sorry." When I looked back up, they were still shocked.

"Did Malfoy just…?" an oranged hair guy was saying.

"…Apologize?!" the girl and boy who was the one with the scar finished together.

I nodded, confused, "Yeah, I think so." That shook them out of it.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Hermione Granger and this," the girl pointed at the blushing oranged head, "is Ronald (Ron) Weasley and this, you might know already." Hermione pointed at Potter.

"I do? Have we met before?" I asked, trying hard to remember.

Ron gasped, "You don't know who Harry Potter is?!" I shook my head.

Harry sighed of either relief or of tiredness, "It's because of this scar that I got from an evil, powerful wizard, Voldemort. People were saying that I'm some sort of hero."

When he said 'Voldemort', I saw Ron flinch a bit. "Hero, huh. That sounds cool!"

He shook his head, "Not really."

I stuck my hand out, "My name is Anise Yamamoto. I live in Japan and transferred into Hogwarts with my friends." I shook all of their hands.

"Pleased to meet you, Anise. We originally came here for next years books, would you like to join us." I nodded, "That'll be awesome. If you don't mind, I also need to look for some other books to for my sempais."

They look confused so I answered, "They are older than us, so they'll be in a grade higher."

I met Ron's parents as we were looking through the shelves and I also met Ron's twin brothers and his younger sister, Ginny.

"'ello young lady! Name is George."

"Mine is Fred Weasley. Did we mentioned that you look of royalty?" Fred asked randomly.

"If your humble highness likes, we would like to sell you our nick knacks and offer you a discount." Offered George.

I felt a sweat drop, "I'm not a princess of any sort."

We all finished up and just as we exited the store, I heard someone calling me.

"Lady Anise!" I looked and saw Tenjoh running with the others behind him. Seiran was with them, too.

"I told you guys!" The twins huffed, "She is royalty!"

"I'm not!" I exclaimed as I ran in front to greet them.

"We were so worried!" Kaede said.

"C-can you help me with this bag, it's getting heavy." I said in pain as my hands became numb. He sighed and picked up the books.

Seiran looked at me with tears in his eyes, "I-I'm so sorry. I got lost and I could find you, so I panicked."

"It's okay, I'm fine." I reassured them. "Here, met my new friends." I added before something else happened. I introduced everyone from my party as did the others. Trap avoided (*w*). Although, it only lasted awhile, because the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had to go. We promised to meet on the Hogwarts Express, until then.

"Oh no, you don't. Do you know the things that could've happened?!" Mitsuki started to nag.

I gulped, "I-I said I was sorry."

"Milady, you know that Mitsuki's right." Tenjoh surprisingly took his side.

I rolled my eyes, "I came back in one piece, let's put this aside, okay?"

Still unsatisfied, I ran up front and turned around with a smile, "Nee?"

Kaede looked away, "Fine, but don't ever go alone again." The others agreed as I did, "Okay~!"

(The Hogwarts Express)  
"I thought I would crash into the pillar!" I exclaimed as I got out.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "That's what everyone says."

We had meet up with Harry and the others as promised. Thanks to them, we found platform 9 ¾. I put my luggage in the train's compartment, but I carried our cat, Nimfa. We warned him that he wasn't aloud to talk whenever someone's around if we brought him along. I made sure to thank the Weasleys before entering the train. Inside we found a compartment enough to fit all of us. The twins said their good byes when we had sat down. I sat next to Kaede and Mitsuki while Tenjoh was at the window and Seiran near the door. Everything was fine, but for some reason, Hermione had been staring at me for awhile, after the train had departed. It was also feeling a bit tense for some reason.

"I think I need to walk around a bit." Excused Kaede.

"I-I want to go, too." Seiran added. Those two got up and left. I glanced at the other two, Mitsuki was reading while Tenjoh looked asleep.

"Hey," Hermione said out of no where, startling me, "are you a dominion by any chance."

Mitsuki's head shot up while I was frozen shock.

"H-huh? Me? Why'd you think that?" I asked, nervously.

"W-we saw an article about a transfer student of Hogwarts who was the Rose Dominion. She's expectantly powerful." Harry included.

"O-oh, the coincidence." I said with a smile, hoping that they took the fake impression. I glanced over at Mitsuki who was face palming, giving up. My face fell, the gig was up.

I sighed, "All right, all right. I'll admit it, I am the Dominion. Can I look at the article?" Excited, Hermione quickly rummaged through her bag and retrieved a newspaper. She handed it to me and pointed at the article, "It said that Dumbledore was the one that announced it." I raised an eyebrow, "The Headmaster?" As I read the article, Kaede and Seiran returned.

"They found out." I told them before they could saw anything.

With their mouth hanging out open, they stood there for awhile. They stopped when Tenjoh stood behind them with a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Greetings my fellow knights." He said colourfully. Tenjoh realised the tension in the air, "What's wrong? Did I miss something?"

"I think we're busted." Kaede said with a scold on his face.


End file.
